


honey you never wanted this but i want you

by yodaliciouszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodaliciouszayn/pseuds/yodaliciouszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident really, finding out about Zayn’s little kink.  Or the time Louis bit Zayn in the wrong place and got a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey you never wanted this but i want you

It was an accident really, finding out about Zayn’s little kink. 

It’s just that Louis wasn’t expecting such a strange reaction when he bit Zayn. He’d bitten him plenty of times before, on the neck, on the arm, even the occasional thigh bite, but this time when he bit him he’d decided to go for a slightly different target. Just to mix it up a little, you know? 

But when his teeth had made contact with Zayn’s collarbone, Zayn jerked away like he’d been electrocuted. Granted Louis had bitten a little harder than usual, but that’s only because he was wired up from yet another successful concert, and the adrenaline was still pumping through him even as he sat in the car with the rest of the band on the way back to the hotel. 

“Oww!” Zayn let out an extremely unmanly yelp, attracting the amused stares of his band members. 

He rubbed at the spot, glaring accusingly at Louis. The boy held up his hands in an I-didn’t-do-it gesture. 

“That one really stung, Lou,” Zayn complained. 

“Seemed like it, you jumped up about two feet into the air,” Harry commented, his mouth quirked up in a little smile. 

That wasn’t the only thing that was up, Louis noticed. The skintight material of Zayn’s jeans seemed a tad bit tighter, unless it was his imagination. 

A trick of the light, Louis thought, but being the kind of person he is, he wanted to find out for sure.

So he bided his time.

The next opportunity to test his theory came a week later, during a little interview for some brand of cracker, or something equally as meaningless.

Louis was bored, as usual, listening to his group giving standard answers to questions that he’d heard too many times to have any interest in. 

He leaned over to whisper into Liam’s ear, “This interview’s as bland as the crackers, aye?”

Liam just shook his head and chuckled, brushing the witty comment off with a smile and continuing to talk.

Disgruntled, Louis turned to his left, glancing around to find Zayn slumped over in his chair, one finger absently resting on his lip as he nodded along to whatever crap Liam was spewing. His eyes were as glazed as Louis’s felt, and he looked about as bored as a person in his position could get.

But of course, he looked stupidly hot while he did.

Louis took a moment to let his gaze roam over Zayn, using this oh so valuable time to really appreciate his mate’s physique. He didn’t think this was unusual, it was just like looking over a picture in a magazine, only Zayn was flesh and blood and he was sitting right there next to him and didn’t even know how tempting he looked to everyone in the room.

It didn’t help that his dark shirt had a wide neck-line, so that the thin cloth was slung low over his shoulders, exposing his chest and collarbone tattoos. 

Louis suddenly had an overwhelming urge to jump on him and bite those tattoos, sink his teeth into the Arabic writing, trace his tongue over the black ink.

He stole a quick peek around the room, and, satisfied that no one was watching, kicked over an amp that was lying on the floor next to Zayn’s chair.

The resulting thump shocked everyone out of their trances, Niall starting just in time to control the drool that was about to come out of his mouth. 

“Sorry,” Zayn apologized quickly, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. “I didn’t actually mean to do that.”

Maybe cause I did it, Louis thought gleefully, but he wasn’t about to step up and take the blame. He watched as Zayn reached down to pick up the amp, his shirt dipping even lower as he stretched…

Suddenly Louis found himself on the floor, blindly groping for the amp as well, so his body was crouched next to Zayn’s seat and his head was level with his chest. 

“I got it,” He murmured, just to distract the people watching. What he was really doing was maneuvering himself into a position where what he was about to do would be blocked from view. 

Perfect.

To the others, it looked like at that moment Zayn had gotten stung by a bee, because that’s how much his whole body jolted. It was accompanied by an indignant squeak, which sounded off for some strange reason. 

Louis smiled to himself and licked his lips, tasting Zayn on them before picking up the amp and getting back into his chair. 

“What was that all about?” Niall asked, mystified. Louis just grinned innocently while Zayn straightened up, observing as the dark haired boy cupped his hand over his Arabic ink, which happened to be the place where Louis bit him. 

“Nothing,” Zayn said through gritted teeth, and this time Louis was definitely not imagining it. The boy’s pants were without a doubt, tented, quite noticeably too. 

Louis was delighted.

Zayn got up, tripping over his words a little. “I’m, uh, gonna go to the bathroom.” 

He stumbled away, hands stuffed in his pockets and feet shuffling. 

Everyone looked puzzled, but let it go in favor of continuing the interview. Louis settled back into the lull, but this time with a secret smile on his face and a plan forming in his mind. 

 

“Can I come over for a bit, Zayn?”

The question came just as the boys were about to turn in for the night, heading off to their respective hotel rooms with a couple hugs and goodnights.

Louis had followed Zayn down the hall to his room, and was now standing sheepishly with his hands twisting behind his back with nervous anticipation. 

The dark haired boy squinted dubiously at Louis, trying to gauge his intentions. “Sure mate,” he said a bit warily. “Come on in.”

The two lads went into the room, Louis going to crash on the couch while Zayn went into the kitchen for a few beers and some snacks. 

They shed their clothes and changed into sweats and t-shirts (Louis borrowing from Zayn of course) and cuddled in together on the couch while watching reruns of Skins. 

After they had relaxed in a comfortable silence for about an hour, Louis decided to put his plan into action.

He subtly shifted so that his arm was around Zayn’s shoulders, and so that his legs were over his lap, caging him.

Louis inched his face closer to the boy’s, careful not to make any sudden movements that might alert him to his actions. He got close enough so that he could see the detailing on the birds on Zayn’s chest before going for it.

He bit right over the Friday tattoo, hard and fast, enjoying the gasp that flew out of Zayn’s mouth. 

“What the fuck!” Zayn pushed him off, or tried to, but Louis had him successfully pinned. “Stop it!”

“Why?” Louis asked, pouting a bit. He pulled away to look at Zayn’s face, which was a mix between shocked, angry, and maybe a little desperate?

“Cause I don’t like it!” Zayn huffed angrily, but there was no heat behind his words. Louis knew he had won.

“Yes you do.” 

And, just to prove it, Louis put his hand over Zayn’s crotch while nipping at him again, lighter this time, but hard enough to leave a small mark.

The effect was instantaneous. Zayn’s cock hardened under Louis’s touch, and a little whimper escaped out of his mouth. 

Louis kept at it, grazing his teeth down the prominent bone, working his hand over his bulge teasingly. 

“Poor little Zayn, getting all hot and bothered,” he teased. “I think we’re going to have fun with this, aren’t we love?”

Zayn just closed his eyes and tilted his head back, chest rising up and down as his breaths grew quicker. Louis smiled, and he knew Zayn felt it against his skin when he groaned.

“Do you want me to?” He asked, tilting his head. He wasn’t exactly sure how far he was going to take this, but Zayn didn’t seem to be stopping him so he might as well forge ahead. 

A quick nod, then, “Please.” That was all the answer Louis needed.

He removed Zayn’s pants swiftly, licking lips at the sight of his hard cock straining against the tight black fabric of his boxers. 

Louis mouthed at the bulge; breathing hotly into his groin until Zayn gasped, “Get on with it then.”

Normally he wouldn’t be taking orders from Zayn, but right now Louis was too turned on to care. He all but ripped Zayn’s underwear off, wrapping a small hand around the base of his length before gently flicking his tongue over the slit.

Zayn’s back arched and a stream of curses spilled from his lips. 

Louis grinned, then sucked the whole of him down, stopping when he felt it hit the back of his throat. 

He bobbed his head diligently, stroking in time with his sucks. He loved the way Zayn tasted in his mouth, heavy and musky and warm. If he could do this to Zayn all day he would.

“Louis.” 

Louis hummed around Zayn’s cock, ripping another moan from his lips.

“Louis, I’m close.”

He could feel Zayn tensing up, could hear the need to come in his voice. He took him all the way down, lifting his arms to dig his nails sharply into his collarbones. 

Zayn released with a strangled cry, hot liquid spurting into Louis’s throat. His whole body shook, his vision going blurry.

Louis swallowed diligently, licking him through it until the boy was crying out from oversensitivity and batting him away.

For a moment they both breathed heavily, the only sound in the room the one of panting. Then Zayn rolled off the couch and pressed Louis flat to the floor, flipping him so that his belly was against the floor.

“You’re wicked, Tomlinson,” He murmured, still slightly out of breath. “And you know what happens to wicked boys?” 

Zayn leaned forward so his lips were brushing againt the shell of Louis’s ear. 

“They get punished.”

Louis shivered, his smile pushed up against the floor. He liked the sound of that.


End file.
